jumpinggroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinity Stones
The Infinity Stones are six immensely powerful objects tied to different aspects of the universe, created by the Cosmic Entities. Each of the stones possess unique capabilities that have been enhanced and altered by various alien civilizations for millennia. Only beings of immense power can directly wield the Stones, such as Celestials, or the Mad Titan Unicron. Lesser beings face dire consequences, such as Database, when he exploded as he touched the Power Stone; however, these effects can be reduced if a group is sharing the power among themselves. It is also possible to place an Infinity Stone inside a container to prevent a person from directly touching it, allowing the user to wield the Stone's power without suffering the normal repercussions. Examples include the Space Stone inside the Tesseract, the Mind Stone inside the Scepter, the Power Stone inside the Orb, the Time Stone inside the Eye of Agamodto, and all the Infinity Stones inside the Infinity Gauntlet. Background Creation Before the Universe began, six singularities existed. Some time after the universe exploded into existence, these were formed into the six Infinity Stones by the Cosmic Entities. Each stone represented a different aspect of the universe (Space, Mind, Reality, Power, Soul, and Time). Early history Use by major galactic threats Official discovery The Mad Titan's Quest Stones Mind Stone *'Stone color:' Yellow *'Original containment unit:' Scepter *'Current location:' Earth (in Vision's head) *'Current owner:' Vision *'Previous owners:' **Cosmic Entities **Goa'uld System Lords **Shinnok **Humane Labs and Research **PuffPuff Humbert and Lance Patrick *'Debut: '"The Bitix" *'Description:' The Scepter was a weapon created by the Goa'uld System Lords and weilded by their master, Shinnok, that utilized the yellow Mind Stone housed inside a blue computer module, which also masked the stone's presence. Puff originally saw the Stone as a power source, whereas once Langham Institute techinicians had the opportunity to study the stone he stated it was more akin to a very powerful computer. It grants to the user powerful mental abilities, like the power to subjugate the minds of others, bending them to the will of the user, as well as project the user's consciousness to a higher plane of existence. The stone was also said to greatly increase the intelligence of those capable of wielding it, as shown in the cases of Shinnok. After Shinnok was defeated at the hands of Puff in "Point of No Return", the Scepter fell into the possession of Humane Labs and Research, But in "First Contact", the Scepter was stolen by Puff by Lance in an attempt to create a new form of life from the Stone, while the protective casing of the Scepter's gem was eventually hatched by Dr. Janet Frasier and the contained stone was used to give rise to a new form of life, designated Vision. The students all later entrusted the stone to Vision, stating that Vision was worthy and that safety was hard to come by nowadays. Despite being a part of him, the stone's origin was a mystery for Vision and he wished to understand it so he could control it. Space Stone *'Stone color:' Blue *'Original containment unit:' Tesseract *'Current location:' Inside the Infinity Gauntlet *'Current owner:' Unicron *'Previous owners:' **Cosmic Entities **Anubis **Thor **Asgard High Council **Peter Mandelson **Cronus *'Debut:' "Revelations" *'Description:' The Tesseract is named for its cube-like appearance and is capable of controlling space itself, providing the user instant access to any location throughout the universe if used correctly. The unique element that composes the Tesseract has also been used to create advanced weaponry by races like the Tau'ri. This stone played an important role in humanity's development during the dawn of the superhero age, attracting the attention of the most powerful and dangerous Goa'uld, Anubis, who sought to use the Tesseract's power for their own sinister intents, combined with the intent of overthrowing his inferiors. Following Anubis' defeat at the hands of the Langham Student Body in "Serpent's Song", they entrust the Tesseract to the Asgard Thor, who would later leave it in the hands of the High Council, but feared that it could be one of an "assortment" of destructive entities, but in "200" however, the Asgard gave all of their technology to the Langham Students and Faculty, the Tesseract included, ahead of their impending extinction. In "Resurrection", The Langham's commanding officer, Peter Mandelson later entrusted the Tesseract to the Ancients to avoid the potential risks of having two "conveniently related celestial stones" located on Earth. During a assessment on the Stones in "The Inside Job" it is revealed that the cuboid is a containment unit built around the actual Infinity Stone so that it could be somewhat safely handled and controlled. In a vision inflicted on Lance by Syriza head José Mourinho in "Truth and Bankruptcy", the Tesseract is shattered to unveil the blue Space Stone contained within. In "Monkey Bussiness", The Mad Titan Unicron invaded the Ancient homeland and, despite a group of student's attempts to prevent him, found and crushed the Tesseract with his bare hand, extracting the Space Stone within before he inserted it into his Infinity Gauntlet. Reality Stone *'Stone color:' Red *'Original containment unit:' Aether *'Current location:' Inside the Infinity Gauntlet *'Current owner:' Unicron *'Previous owners:' **Cosmic Entities **Priors **Ori **Ba'al **Pencaster Democratic Museum of Art and Culture **Johnny Klebitz **Angus Marsh **Piggles *'Debut:' "Avalon, Part 1" *'Description: '''The Aether appears as a dark, red, viscous liquid. It acts like a symbiotic force, capable of being absorbed into the body of a living host, giving the user the ability to warp reality at will, granting that person immense strength, durability, powers, and subjective influence over the universe. The Ori planned to use the Aether's reality bending abilities to cover the galaxy in darkness; however, he was stopped in "Fear Factor Phony" by the combined efforts of Puff and the rest of the Langham Student Body, and was entrusted by Dino-Rang and Masami Yashida to the Pencaster Democratic Museum of Art and Culture to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands again. Only two people, Zowie Hosker and Ba'al, are known to have been hosts for the Aether, but circumstances prevented the full extent of the Aether's potential from being explored. It is later shown that the Aether is actually an Infinity Stone contained in a liquid form, and in the vision induced on Lance by Mourinho, this liquid solidifies into the red Reality Stone. The Reality Stone is later at the centre of a confrontation between Lance and Zowie Hosker, Johnny Klebitz of the Crock MC, Mystic Arts trainee Luis Lopez, and Sculpin, Megahorn, Gekkor and Hekatoid of the Ten Terrors. Johnny ultimately escapes with the Aether. After this, Angus Marsh, the Crocks's supervisor, later entrusts the stone to the Furlings. Unicron eventually attacked the Furling homeworld at the end of "Furling Fashion Flash", taking the stone from Piggles, solidifying it and placing it into his Infinity Gauntlet, and proceeding to kill half of the Furling population. Power Stone *'Stone color:' Purple *'Original containment unit:' 'Orb' *'Current location:' Inside the Infinity Gauntlet *'Current owner:' Unicron *'Previous owners:' **Cosmic Entities **Eson the Searcher **Cosmic Beings **Hellucard **Clyde Donovan **Langham Institute **FIB **Captain Otto Obvious **Altruist Cult (Fleeca City chapter) **Lester Crest *'Debut:' "Collector's Item" *'Description: The Power Stone is an incredible power source, it increases the user's physical abilities and allows it to manipulate energy, which, when used at full potential, has enough power to obliterate an entire planet when unleashed. This stone, contained within an Orb, was found by Hellucard on a field trip to the dead planet of Morag in The Hellucard Show episode "Collector's Item" (the first in a three-part story arc concerning the official discovery of the stones), and then successfully sold it on eBay. In The Jumping Ground "The Inside Job", the Pencaster-based buyer then held a yard sale, with the stone on sale. When Clyde Donovan bought the stone, his classmates were forced to study it, along with the rest of the Infinity Stones. After that, the stone was given to the Federal Investigation Bureau, and was kept at their base in Fleeca City. In the Troll Patrol episode "Safekeeping for Beginners", the stone was stolen by an Altruist Cult faction based in Fleeca, but it was taken by Captain Obvious, with the help of Little Jacob. Obvious then gave the stone to his information scout, Lester Crest for safe-keeping in his Darnell Bros. garment factory. However, Unicron would lay waste to the garment factory in a successful attempt to acquire the Power Stone and he then inserts it into his Infinity Gauntlet. Time Stone *'''Stone color: Green *'Original containment unit:' Eye of Agamodto *'Current location:' Earth, in Luis Lopez's posession *'Current owner:' Luis Fernando Lopez *'Previous owners:' **Cosmic Entities **Agamodto **Cagalistro *'Debut:' The Ballad of Mystic Joe *'Description: '''The Eye of Agamodto is an ancient artifact, a pendant created by Agamodto, the first Sorcerer Supreme, presumably to contain and harness the power of the green Time Stone contained inside. In the Jumping Ground Story ''The Ballad of Mystic Joe, after being stored for an unknown amount of time on a pedestal in Kamal-To, it was recently wielded by Luis Lopez, first to aid him in his learning of sorcery, then in his fight against Kaecillius, only to hand it over to Mystic Joe in his confrontation with Dormammu. When wielded by someone having the necessary knowledge and skills, it appeared to be able to control the flow of time, be it on a small or massive scale, notably to turn back something to a previous state, to accelerate its time in order to apply changes that have not happened yet, or to lock it in a time loop, resetting its state until the wielder stops its effect. It appeared skilled sorcerers, or perhaps users of powers from the Dark Dimension could to an extent subtract themselves to the effects of the stone, stopping the time reversal affecting oneself or detecting one was stuck in a time loop. It was noted by Yusuf Amir and Rocco Pelosci that the use of the Eye was contrary to the natural order of things, and extremely dangerous. With Mystic Joe and Yusuf's approval, it was placed back on its pedestal by Luis until he learned how to properly harness its powers. Luis would wear the Eye upon his induction to the Langham student body, and has kept it in his possesion since. Soul Stone Powers and Abillities Trivia Category:Objects Category:Weapons